The use of portable devices that can record video has increased significantly in recent years. As a result, more users are recording video content. Often, recorded video content suffers from operational error, which can result in poor visual and/or audio quality. For example, operational error might include skewing the orientation of or shaking the portable device, panning across or zooming in or out of a scene too quickly, recording with ineffective lighting, or blocking the camera lens or microphone while recording.
In response to such operational errors, camera technology has begun to incorporate additional features to help guide a user during recording to minimize the effect of errors. However, cumbersome graphic user interfaces (GUIs) can render the additional features useless or underappreciated if the features are too difficult to use. Camera manufacturers have found that simple and intuitive interfaces help facilitate use of the additional features and often translate to market success. Despite camera manufacturers' common goal of providing simplistic and intuitive interfaces, the market still includes many different types of user interfaces. For example, user interfaces include touch interfaces, sensor-driven interaction interfaces, speech command interfaces, and eye-tracking command interfaces. Some user interfaces are easier to use than others and, as such, have been widely adopted. For example, in the area of video capture, “pinch-to-zoom” and “face-tracking” interfaces have been widely adopted. However, these interfaces are limited to a single function (e.g., zooming the image or tracking faces) and therefore may not help to address the variety of operational errors that can occur during video recording.